Ruby's Plusle
| gender=Male | nature=Jolly | ability=Plus | type1=Electric | media=special | catchepnum=PS256| catchepname=With a Spoink in Your Step II | prevonum=311 | epnum=PS198 | epname=Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I | released=yes| releaseep=PAORAS00| releasename=Prior to Omega Alpha Adventure 0| current=Sea Mauville | noevo=incap | va=no | }} Ruby's Plusle (Japanese: ルビーのプラスル Ruby's Prasle) is a that owned in Pokémon Adventures and his seventh overall. As of It All Ends Now VII, he is level 53. History Two years prior to the , Plusle, along with 's , was owned by a passenger on the Abandoned Ship. After their owner's death, Plusle and Minun became wild Pokémon and made the Abandoned Ship their home. When arrived on the Abandoned Ship in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, Plusle and Minun began attacking him as a prank. When Ruby managed to discover the two pranksters' identities, Plusle and Minun used their cuteness to lure Ruby into a false sense of security before continuing with their antics. After seeing through their pattern, Ruby realized that Plusle and Minun were attempting to keep him away from a room, which he assumed to be holding a rare type of Berry. When Ruby attempted to open the room's door, he was attacked by Tabitha, a member of Team Magma, who aimed to take the Scanner held inside. Plusle and Minun attempted to stop Tabitha, but were easily defeated. Ruby and Sapphire team up with Plusle and Minun and use them to battle against Tabitha and . Through teamwork, Ruby and Sapphire manage to win the battle and escape, but lose the Scanner to Tabitha and Courtney. Afterward, Plusle and Minun say their goodbyes as Ruby and Sapphire head off to continue with their journeys. When is awakened, it surfaces around , where it proceeds to blast the Abandoned Ship, destroying it. Plusle and Minun are caught up in this attack, but are able to escape the destruction of their home. Plusle and Minun eventually arrive on , where they encounter Ruby and Sapphire in With a Spoink in Your Step II. They decide to assist Ruby and Sapphire by joining their teams and training with them to master Double Battles. Once their training had finished, Ruby and Sapphire leave Mirage Island and prepare to head to Sootopolis City in order to stop the clash between Kyogre and . Due to worrying about Sapphire's safety, Ruby shoves Sapphire, Plusle, and Minun inside Wallace's aircar and locks them in. He then goes off to stop Kyogre and Groudon, leaving the three behind. Although Ruby succeeds in stopping the fight, he is attacked by Archie and Maxie shortly afterward. Plusle and Minun use their electrical attacks to try and open the barrier created during Kyogre and Groudon's battle, but are unable to make a hole large enough. They are assisted by the arrival of the Trick Master, who uses the New Mauville generator to boost Plusle and Minun's powers, giving it the strength needed to make a hole large enough to travel through. After Ruby and Sapphire defeat Archie and Maxie, the two Leaders steal Wallace's aircar and use it to make their escape. By using Plusle and Minun, Ruby and Sapphire trap Archie and Maxie in a giant electrical sphere, finally defeating them. In the , it is revealed that Plusle and Minun had been back into the wild. During a trip to the Sea Mauville in Omega Alpha Adventure 5, Sapphire meets with Plusle and Minun again. During the battle against Zinnia, Plusle and Minun assist in helping protect the dimensional shifter. Personality and characteristics Like Minun, Plusle is a mischievous prankster and loves to play tricks on people. The two of them are very loyal to their old and stayed on the Abandoned Ship in order to keep his device safe from others. After joining Ruby, Plusle stopped playing tricks on him and became more focused. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Sapphire Minun Double Team|1=Sapphire Minun Spark|2=Fake Tears}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Double Team|1=Spark|2=Fake Tears}}}} Related articles * Sapphire's Minun Plusle Category:Released Pokémon es:Plusle de Rubí it:Plusle di Rubino